Hybrid Theory
by CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101
Summary: While sitting at home one day the munks and ettes get some unexpected company that will change their worlds forever CGI based after chipwreaked please read and review and don't forget to enjoy


**Hey peoples here it is a new story from me CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101 and to let all y'all know now this will be a VERY LONG STORY **

**I'm working on beginning of a new path for AXBloveartist and will post my first chapter really soon **

**Oh and a shout out to my bros **

**Alvinseville101**

**Simonseville101**

** Theodoreseville101 **

**Munkedupjoe213**

**And also to a really good friend and author**

** who I'm sad to say is quitting FF because of some other "authors" are stealing his stories and making them their own so if any of the wannabe authors that stole or are still taking stories from real authors who work their asses of to write **

**BACK OFF AND JUST STOP IT'S A BUNCH OF BULLSHIT THAT YOU TAKE THINGS THAT PEOPLE WORK HARD TO MAKE THESE STORIES AND YOU TAKE THEM! BACK OFF XD**

**Ok now that's outta the way on with the story enjoy **

Alvin,Simon,Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were all sitting on the couch in the living room of the Seville house watching tv.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Simon looked at everyone, waiting to see who would get up to answer the door. When no one got up, Simon jumped off of the couch and walked towards the door. He jumped up and landed on the door knob. Using all his strength he turned the knob and the door opened.

Simon jumped down from the door knob and landed on all four paws. He stood up and brushed himself off. He looked in the doorway and almost screamed. Standing in front of him was the weirdest looking chipmunks he had ever seen.

"Hello there, we didn't mean to scare you."

Simon stood straight and cleared his throat.

"Oh, um...you didn't scare me. I I was just startled by, well," Simon motioned to the chipmunks or what ever they are to come in the house. They walked in and stood in the doorway.

Simon walked over to the couch and cleared his throat. The other five chipmunks turned and looked at Simon. Alvin was the first to speak.

"Uh, Si. Who are the frea, UH," Brittany nudged him in his ribs. Alvin glared at her.

"Alvin! Be nice or you wont get non tonight." Alvin straightened up and put a big smile on.

"Yes sweetheart." Brittany smiled and looked back towards their company.

"Well that's awkward." Simon looked at the two animals and decided to explain.

"Ok, the couple that just decided to have a little lovers spout are Alvin and Brittany. They are the competitive ones in the house,and they're married. Which makes things even worse." Both animals nodded their heads and then spoke.

"We know what you all are wondering, what in the hell are you. Well to answer your question, we are hybrid chipmunks. We are half squirrel and half chipmunk." Simon went wide eyed and looked at both of them.

"I thought that hybrids always died at birth!? That's what I've read anyway." The hybrid chipmunks shook their heads as a no and chuckled.

"We were told that by so many other people and they thought that we were a figment of their imagination." Simon shook his head and sighed.

"Well humans have a hard time understanding things that they can't explain." The hybrid chipmunks nodded their heads and walked towards the couch. When they reached the couch, they heard what sounded like...kissing! Simon ran to the front of the couch and saw what was causing the noises.

He cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you think you two are doing? You do realize that we have company, right?" Alvin pulled away from Brittany and glared at his brother.

"Well for your information we are the married ones in the house and we have decided to star our family. If you have any thoughts or just want to bicker talk to Theo and leave us alone!"

Simon sighed and walked back to the to hybrids.

"Sorry about those two. They have been trying to start a family and have decided to take over the couch." The hybrids nodded their heads and followed Simon into the kitchen. They hopped up onto the table and looked around at the kitchen.

"You guys have a very nice place here. It's very comfy and inviting." Simon turned around.

"Hey what is your names?"

"My name is Brittany. And this is my brother Nathan." Simon nodded and then realized that he didn't get their last name.

"What is your last name if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, sorry our last name is Williams." Simon went wide eyed and then, fainted!

**Oh boy Simon fainted and now there are two hybrid chipmunks XD did you catch their last name? Well uh ANYWHO tell me what you think of it through a review **

**CFL OUT**


End file.
